


Counting Every Breath you Breathe as you Fall Asleep

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “I miss you so fucking much too,” Jeonghan groaned, wanting to reach out to touch Joshua, to hug him, to hold him close. But if he did, he’d hit nothing but empty air, because Joshua wasn’t here with him.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Counting Every Breath you Breathe as you Fall Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> if you recognize a bit of this it's because i wrote this from a give me a prompt i write something thing. got inspired by a song from Parachute called Ocean. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X6KeGEtQXgs

The distance between him and Jeonghan was enough to make Joshua cry some days. It was a coincidence. An accident really, meeting Jeonghan during his study abroad. Jeonghan used to call it fate as he slept on Joshua’s shoulder. Whatever it was, the two of them met, flirted, fell in love. And then Joshua’s study abroad quarter ended.

He couldn’t extend it; the program he chose was for a short period. And it was too late to join the other program. Now the distance that was mere miles back in South Korea changed to continents and oceans wide.

Quietly, he spun the tiny globe that Jeonghan had bought for him before he left. He kissed Joshua goodbye, grinning so he didn’t cry, “With this the distance between us is smaller.” Fingers gliding across it, Jeonghan traced the line he drew from South Korea to California, “It’s this long only. Ok, Shua?”

Eyes level with it, Joshua traced the line. “It’s only this long,” he whispered. But the distance felt bigger than that.

* * *

“I miss you,” Joshua whispered. He gave Jeonghan a wobbly smile.

His heart hurt. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Thank god for technology. He could see Joshua, video call him, like he was now. All sorts of things. But _fuck_ technology. Jeonghan could see the way those bright eyes were getting misty. The way that face he wanted to see day and night was trying so hard to not fucking cry. “Baby,” Jeonghan replied.

Joshua hugged the giant teddy bear Jeonghan won at some fair for him harder. “I know,” he said, the corner of his lips fighting to stay up, “but I just really miss you.”

“I miss you so fucking much too,” Jeonghan groaned, wanting to reach out to touch Joshua, to hug him, to hold him close. But if he did, he’d hit nothing but empty air, because Joshua wasn’t here with him. And he wasn’t there with Joshua. “Soon,” he said, trying to cheer Joshua up. “Once summer hits. I’ll be there before you know it.”

But summer was months away. Almost six months. Half of the days seemed to drag on, while others faded into nothingness. Each day without Joshua was like fighting to breathe. Jeonghan couldn’t remember how life was like without him.

Joshua hummed before breaking into a yawn.

“It’s late over there,” Jeonghan said. “Go to sleep Shua.”

“But I want to talk to you more,” Joshua frowned.

Jeonghan watched his pretty lips pull into an almost pout. Ugh, his heart. “Tomorrow. We’ll talk more tomorrow when you don’t have class the next day.”

“Stay with me until I fall asleep.” Joshua’s lips pulled into full pouty mode, making that rounded little O that had Jeonghan squealing on the inside.

Jeonghan smirked. Demanding baby. “Whatever you want.” Indulging Joshua came easy. “Now lay down under the blankets.”

Joshua put down his phone, giving Jeonghan a rather intriguing view. The front camera was aimed right at Joshua who turned to put down the teddy bear, waving his ass to Jeonghan.

Under his blankets, Joshua grabbed his phone from the stand he put it on. Propping it up against the teddy bear, he smiled softly at Jeonghan.

“Want me to sing you a lullaby too?” Jeonghan teased him, grinning when he saw that blush on Joshua’s face.

“You mean you want a lullaby of me moaning your name,” Joshua teased back.

“If you’re willing to send me a video of you getting off, I certainly won’t say no,” Jeonghan said, licking his lips.

Joshua frowned, a little harrumph leaving his throat. “Pervert.”

Winking, Jeonghan smiled. “Your pervert.”

Joshua snuggled into his blankets, eyes slowly lowering, his breathing evening out. “Love you.”

“Love you so much,” Jeonghan whispered, watching Joshua fall asleep. He stayed on for a good five minutes, just looking at Joshua. Hopefully, it would be a peaceful sleep. Jeonghan could see those eyebags. “Sweet dreams Shua.”


End file.
